


The Epilogue

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Army AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soldier!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: Niall knew it was too good to be true. Of fucking course it was. Why cant his relationships ever work out for him? Was it him? It had to be him.An epilogue of sorts to Wrong Address.(Sorry for the shit ass title. I could not for the life of me think of one.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotta admit, I was reading a story one day and it occured to me how hopeless I am at writing and decided I wanted to quit. I've wanted to do this because I really loved your responses to the first part of the story. Thank you all for that too.
> 
> Hope you'll all like it.

Niall gasps and pulls his hand out of Harry's and takes a couple steps back, bumping into someone. He doesn't bother to turn around to apologize too shocked at what Harry is doing.  
  
"What...what the fuck are you doing Harry?" Niall stammers. "I...what?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.  
  
"Niall-"  
"You're not... Harry please, please tell me you're not!"  
"What are you-"  
"You cant be doing this right now Harry! We... We've only known each other a few months! We haven't even been dating that long! Harry what the hell-"  
  
Harry quickly stood up and put his hands on Niall's face.  
  
"Baby, calm down."  
"Ha-"  
"Niall, shh!" Harry put a finger to his lips. "I wasn't... I wasn't gonna propose to you."  
"You weren't?"  
"No." Harry shakes his head. He pulls Niall in close, putting his hand on the back of Niall's head when Niall buries his face in his neck. "I wasn't proposing."  
"Fuck." Niall brings a hand up and grips Harry's shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry."  
"Its okay." Harry chuckles. "Like you said, we haven't been together long."  
"Still." Niall pulls back and looks Harry in the eyes. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that."  
  
Harry nods, he puts his forehead on Niall's and closes his eyes.  
  
"Its okay. I'm sorry for making you freak out. I was just gonna tie my shoes. I'm sorry."  
  
They stay like that for a few moments. Niall was brought back to reality when he heard someone clear their throat. He blushed and pulled away from Harry. He's not scared to be himself in public but he was so embarrassed right now.  
  
"So uh..." Niall rubs the back of his neck. "So what did you want to ask me then?"  
Harry chuckles. "I was just gonna ask if it was okay if we go back to our - my - hm. Back to yours. Ya know, since Louis moved out and all. I have no place to uh...live."  
"Oh."  
  
Niall almost forgot about that. He lives in the place Louis and Harry used to live in. Together. He wouldn't have met Harry if he never moved there. To be honest, he didn't want to move at all.  
  
He got away from Mullingar like he wanted ages ago. Has lived on his own but for a year and a half (maybe a bit longer) he was staying with Zayn. He only moved out because his ex-girlfriend said she didn't like coming over to someone else's home to see her boyfriend. She said she felt uncomfortable with someone other than Niall being there. Said she could feel Zayn's eyes on her whenever she was there alone or if Niall wasn't in the room.  
  
Niall didn't think for one second that Zayn would hurt him in that way but... He was an adult. He needed to have his own place anyway.  
  
"Right." Niall said finally. "Yeah. You can stay with me."  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
"Of course. We are boyfriends now. It might be a bit early but considering how we met and all you could say our situation is...special."  
"Special huh?" Harry smiled. He picked up his bag and put his hand in Niall's.  
"Yup!" Niall grinned. "Lets go home my brave soldier."

 

 

Niall opened the door to his apartment, stepping aside so Harry could enter first.  
  
"Welcome to Casa de Niall."  
  
Harry looked around. It looked different. The layout of course wasn't but the furniture... It looked like...a man had decorated it.  
  
Harry shook his head. He was a man. And Niall is too. So is Louis.  
  
But growing up with two women, he developed a keen sense in fashion and decor.  
  
Louis didn't care what the place looked like. He let Harry do whatever he wanted with it. Harry was glad Louis didn't protest because if Louis had had his way, the place would have been a pig-sty. He's seen Louis' bedroom at his mum's. No way in hell was Harry gonna let that be recreated.  
  
Why was he thinking of Louis? He has a new man now.  
  
Harry turned around. Niall was watching him, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Something wrong?" Niall asked.  
"No."  
  
Harry grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him in his chest. Niall blushed. Harry smiled and then gently placed his lips on Niall's.  
  
"I'm so happy I met you Niall."  
"I'm happy I met you too."

 

 

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of a fry-up. He sluggishly walked into the kitchen and sat at the island, placing his head and upper-body onto the counter, still tired. He heard Niall giggle.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty."  
"There's nothing good about it."  
"Someone's grumpy in the mornings."  
  
Harry put his hands on his head and held it up, eyes still closed as he spoke.  
  
"If you had to wake up at four in the morning with people screaming in your ear to "Get the fuck out of bed you lazy wankers" you'd be grumpy too."  
"They really called you a wanker?" Niall laughed.  
"More than that." Harry laid his head back down. "Is breakfast ready?"  
"Almost but I dont know how you're gonna eat it when you're practically - What? Harry!"  
  
Niall smiled and shook his head as his boyfriend snored away at the counter. He walked over and pressed a kiss to his temple.  
  
He didn't think it would be this easy to be with Harry. Of course they talked on the phone and wrote to each other but he thought it'd be different when they met in person.  
He wasn't exactly sure what he thought was gonna happen but it wasn't this. It wasn't waking up and staring at the man for the better part of an hour with a wide grin on his face, softly caressing his face. It wasn't getting up and starting breakfast for said man. It wasn't giggling at the way the man had fallen asleep at the counter. It wasn't feeling like he's done this a hundred times over.  
  
And it certainly wasn't hoping to do this for the rest of his life.  
  
Just yesterday he freaked out because he thought Harry was gonna propose and now...  
  
He doesn't know what the hell but he's loving every second.  
  
But then again, its only been one day. Things could change drastically any moment.

 

Niall managed to wake Harry up after ten minutes of prodding. Harry took a few bites of his breakfast (like literally three bites), kissed Niall on the cheek and then went back into Niall's room, dropped down on the bed and went right back to sleep.  
  
And that was were he remained for the rest of the day and night.  
  
He only got up once and went to the bathroom. Niall got up after Harry went back into the room. He found Harry lying on the bed in nothing but his tight black pants that curved his ass in the right places. He didn't even bother to get under the covers.  
  
Niall stood at the door and looked at him for a while. Well, stared at Harry's bottom. Now, he didn't expect sex right away. He figured Harry would rest for a few days and then maybe. Of course he wanted to fuck Harry. Or Harry could fuck him, he wasn't opposed to either. Look at him. He's had plenty of wanks over Harry. Though he kind of wonders why Harry didn't want to bed him the minute they got home. He's sure Harry had no privacy whatsoever and probably hasn't had a good wank since he's been away. Is he not sex-deprived?  
  
He shook his head. Thats not what he came in here for. When Harry was ready, Niall would be more than.  
  
"Harry? Baby." Niall gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Hey."  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you hungry? I could have dinner ready in an hour if-"  
"Hmmmh mmmm."  
Niall chuckled. "What?"  
  
Harry turned his head to the side out of the pillow.  
  
"Lay down with me."  
"What about dinner?" Niall asked although he was already getting into bed.  
"Not hungry. Tired. Sleep."  
  
Niall kissed Harry's temple again.  
  
"Love you."  
"Love you too. Sleep."

 

Thats pretty much how every day went for about a week.

 

 

When Harry finally arose from his deep slumbers, he and Niall talked and talked and talked. They got to know each other even more. Better. Niall told Harry what he hadn't told him over the phone. Harry told Niall things as well. Not what happened to his parents or why he doesn't talk to his sister anymore but in due time.

 

 

They finally had sex three weeks later. Harry was on top and it was amazing.  
  
Niall has had sex with two other guys before but Harry was by far the best. It was even better than having sex with women.  
  
"Best fuck of me life." Niall panted after Harry pulled out.  
  
Harry tied the condom and threw it in the bin next to the bed. He pulled Niall into his chest and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Not fuck. We made love."  
"Mm. Dont think you can really call it making love considering how rough you were. Love making is slow and sensual. That was dirty and raw."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I loved it though. Didn't know I had that kink." Niall said.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

 

*****

 

Two months and sixteen days since Harry's been back now.  
  
Today Niall was going out to do some grocery shopping. Harry decided to tag along since he's "been cooped up". Although he goes out and runs every morning at four am.... But whatever.  
  
They were walking down the meats aisle when someone called out to Harry. They both looked back.  
  
Wait. Niall knows that guy. Its-  
  
"Liam?" Harry says, dropping Niall's hand.  
"Harry, wow." Liam goes in for a hug and Harry hugs him back.  
"Wow, look at you. You look...bigger."  
"Oh wow. Thanks mate." Harry folds his arms across his chest, smile playing on his face.  
"You know what I mean." Liam laughed. "I saw on Facebook that you were back in town. Why haven't you called me? Or messaged me on Facebook?"  
"I uh... Just been busy. Trying to get back into civilian life I s'pose."  
"Civilian life. Listen to you. Proper army man now huh?" Liam chuckled.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh! I'm sorry." Liam says looking at Niall. "I'm Liam. I'm a friend of Harry's."  
"Niall." They shook hands. "Harry's boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend?" Liam's eyebrows went up and he blushed a bit. "How uh...how long have you two been together?"  
"Eight months now. Right Niall?" Harry smiles at him.  
"Thats right love." Niall grins back.  
"Eight months... Thats...about how long you've been gone. How-" Liam starts.  
"Long story." Harry interrupts. "I sent a letter to Louis to our old address,"  
  
Niall looks at Liam at the mention of Louis' name. Liam's gaze drops to the floor for a moment then back up at Harry.  
  
"But instead I got a reply from Niall. We've been together ever since."  
"Thats...sweet Harry." Liam smiles. "I've never heard anything like that before. Incredible. Louis would...uhm..."  
"Is he-" Harry starts.  
"Listen Harry uh... Louis and I... We're kind of... together."  
"Kind of?"  
"We are. I mean uh... He...We..."  
"Well congratulations. How long have _you two_ been together?"  
  
Harry knows this already. Niall told him.  
  
"Well see...it... It was after you left."  
"Wow. Didn't really expect him to move on so quick."  
"No!" Liam shakes his head adamantly. "No it wasn't like that! We got together a month after you left. It wasn't immediately after. Not like the minute you got on the plane."  
"Still pretty quick mate if you ask me." Harry says, smile on his face now gone.  
  
Wait. Is he mad? He already knew they were together. Does... Does Harry still have feelings for Louis?  
  
"I'm sorry. He told me you two broke up. I thought that-"  
"Listen Liam," Harry holds a hand up. "Its fine. I'm happy and you're happy. Thats all that matters right?"  
"I... I guess."  
"You should come by and have dinner with us." Harry suggests.  
"What?" Both Liam and Niall say.  
"What are you doing Saturday?"  
"Uhm... I... I have work but I get off at four."  
"Great! You should come 'round at seven. Give you time to take a kip and shower right?"  
"O-okay. Are you sure though? I dont want to-"  
"Its fine. Right babe?" Harry looks at Niall.  
  
Niall doesn't get to say anything though.  
  
"Bring Louis too. I've missed you lot."  
  
He's...missed Louis?  
  
"Sure. Uh...do you still live-"  
"Yup. Same address."  
"Alright." Liam smiles again. "We'll be there. See ya then Harry. Bye."  
"Bye Liam."  
  
Liam waves to Niall and then walks away.  
  
"So," Harry begins. "Whats for dinner?"

 

Niall knew it was too good to be true. Of fucking course it was. Why cant his relationships ever work out for him? Was it him? It had to be him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short.

"So what were you thinking of cooking for dinner?" Niall asks Harry as he reaches next to his head to open a cabinet to put the box of rice back in.  
"I uh..." Harry looks down at the pan of chicken stir-fry in front of him. "I thought we-"  
"I meant for Saturday." Niall says. "Ya know, since you invited Louis and Liam to my apartment."  
"Your apartment?" Harry says, looking over at him, eyebrow raised.  
"Yes. **_My_** apartment. **_I_** bought everything thats in here. _**I**_ pay the rent here. **_My_** apartment."  
Harry laughed. "I thought this was _our_ apartment now? I live here too."  
"What is it that you've done Harry huh? What have you bought in this place? When did you ever give me money to pay any sort of bills? You've not even paid for the pizza's you ordered!"  
"Whoa what?" Harry set the wooden spoon down and put his hands on Niall's arms and rubbed them. "Whats going on? Where is this coming from?"  
"Get off! Dont touch me!" Niall smacked Harry's hands away.  
"Whats got you so upset baby?"  
Niall scoffs. "Are you really gonna sit there and pretend like you dont know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Wow."  
"Did... Did I do something wrong? Is it the food? Shit, are you allergic to something in it? I didn't even ask if you wanted this for dinner. I'm sor-"  
"This isn't about the food!"  
  
Harry blanched at the volume of Niall's voice. He reached out to touch him but Niall pushed his hand away again.  
  
"But Niall... I have paid for things here. I've bought food and our new bedspread. I've offered to help pay bills but you told me not to worry about it. I dont know why you're getting mad and saying all that when-"  
"You invited Liam and Louis over!" Niall shouted. "You invited them over and you didn't even ask me!"  
  
Harry looked down at picked at his lip. He could smell the food burning but he couldn't find it in him to turn around and turn it off. Why was Niall so mad about that? He's had Zayn over plenty. Harry invites a couple of his friends and all of a sudden its a problem.  
  
"For fuck sake." Niall cursed. "Get out of the way."  
  
Niall shouldered Harry a bit and turned off the stove. He put the pan on another burner then turned back to Harry, anger still in his eyes and his arms crossed.  
  
"Have you got nothing to say?"  
  
Harry looked at him for a bit then back at the floor and shrugged. He heard Niall snort derisively.  
  
"You...invite Zayn over all the time. I didn't think that...it would be a problem to...have some of my friends over too."  
"Friends?" Niall said incredulously. Harry looked up. "Harry, they're not just your friends. You invited your ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend whom, may I remind you, he cheated on you with! Are you that dumb Styles!?"  
Harry shook his head. "Its not nice to call people names."  
  
Niall was about to yell at him again but he could see the tears threatening to spill out of Harry's eyes so he clamped it. He wanted to apologize but Harry is the one in the wrong here. Instead Niall just huffed and stalked out the kitchen. He thought he heard Harry let out a whimper but he kept walking.

 

 

"I swear to the deity that you pray to that you'd better be dying." Zayn growled into the phone.  
"Harry and I just had our first fight."  
  
There was a few moments of silence. Then Zayn sighed.  
  
"Was it bad?"  
"I made him cry."  
"What happened?"  
"He invited Louis and Liam over for dinner Saturday night."  
"Is that a problem?"  
"Yes its a problem!" Niall yelled.  
"Right. Of course. And...who are Louis and Liam?"  
"Jesus," Niall scoffed. "Louis is his ex-boyfriend and Liam is Louis' current boyfriend. Louis cheated on Harry with Liam."  
"Oh yeah." It was quiet again. Then, "Does Harry know?"  
"Yes he knows. I told him but he invited them anyway!"  
"Well...maybe he's forgiven them? He's moved on Niall. With you."  
"I know but," Niall sighed deeply and lied back on the bed. "You weren't there Z. When Liam told him that he and Louis were dating it was like... His whole demeanor changed. I dont think... I'm afraid that... I dont think he's over Louis completely. His voice got deeper than it normally is and he wasn't smiling and the way he told Liam to come over was not like-"  
"Calm down Niall." Zayn interrupted. "Could he maybe want to... I dont know, make them jealous?"  
"Why would he want to do that?"  
"To show them that he's happy and they didn't hurt him? I dont know!"  
"If his intention is to make them jealous then that suggests that he's still harboring feelings towards Louis. If he was really happy then he wouldn't need to do that." Niall said lowly.  
"Fuck Niall, I dont know. I'm sure its nothing beb. I promise. He has been gone for a while. Maybe he just missed them. Cheating aside they were his friends for a very long time. Wouldn't you want to see me the moment you came back from somewhere after being gone?"  
"You? Hmm... Dunno mate. We haven't fucked and you're not really special in anyway. I might forget you while I'm gone."  
"Fuck off." Zayn laughed. "You know you'd miss me the most."  
"Not true. I have a boyfriend now. I'm sure I'd miss him the most."  
"Thats right, you do. Now go make up with him. You're worried about nothing Niall, I'm positive. Go talk to him."  
Niall sighed. "You're right. Thanks Zayn. I love you."  
"I love you too." Zayn replied. "Dont call me again unless someone is dying. Just wasted ten minutes when I could have been sleeping."  
"Shut up. You know you love hearing my voice. Bet you've even wanked off to me."  
"You wish Horan. Goodbye."  
"Alright. Bye. Love you."  
  
Niall hit the end button.  
  
"Who was that?"  
"Bloody fuck!" Niall jumped up. "Harry! Dont scare me like that!"  
"You couldn't have broke up with me first?"  
"What?" Niall furrowed his brows and dropped his phone on the bed. "What are you talking about?"  
"Our first fight and not an hour later you're on the phone having some random bloke wank over the phone for you?"  
"What!?" Niall screeched. "What, no! That was just Zayn! He didn't... Nothing happened! You misheard me!"  
"I know what the fuck I heard! You even said you loved him after! What the fuck Niall!?"  
"No Harry!" Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "Baby, it was just Zayn. I called him to... We were talking about you."  
"You're a liar." Harry spat but didn't pull away.  
"I'm not. I told him what just happened and he told me that I was being stupid and to make up with you."  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"I'm not lying baby." Niall pecked his cheek. "I'm not."  
  
Harry sighed. Niall dropped his hands and Harry sat on the bed.  
  
"I just... I came in here to tell you that if you really dont want them to come over that I could message Liam on Facebook and cancel."  
"Oh."  
"Niall... Whats so wrong with this huh? Why cant I invite my friends over? You've invited so many of your friends here but I cant invite _two_ of mine?"  
"Its not... You can Harry. I'm sorry I got so angry. You dont have to cancel."  
"But why did you get so mad Niall?"  
  
Niall rubbed his face and sighed. He sat down next to Harry and took his hand.  
  
"Iwasscaredokay?" He rushed out.  
"What?"  
"I... I was scared! Okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I thought... I thought you weren't over Louis. You told Liam that him and Louis got together too quick and you sounded upset so I thought..."  
"I also told him that I was happy. With you."  
"Are you sure though? You sent a letter to this address with Louis in mind and was expecting a letter from Louis. You got a letter from me but I'm sure that every time you wrote down my address you thought about Louis and everything that you and him had. Maybe you didnt have enough time to get over him."  
"Niall I had enough time."  
"When you saw Liam everything came back to you. All the good times. You said you were with him for four years."  
"Technically not four years but-"  
"All of those memories and feelings cant be erased in just six months. Fuck Harry. This used to be his apartment! And you lived with him here! This was his room too. I bet you lads fucked all over this place."  
"Niall stop-"  
"Everything about this place reminds you of him. I should have known this wasn't going to last."  
"Niall. Baby you have to-"  
"Go. I need to leave. I need some air."  
"Wait!" Harry stood up and ran after Niall. "Where are you going? Niall stop!"  
"Just," Niall put up his hand. "I need some air okay? Can you just... Okay?"  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
Niall nodded.  
  
"No. Dont do that. Speak to me."  
"I'll be back Harry."  
"When?"  
"I dont know."  
"Niall dont go. Lets just talk and-"  
"I'll be back Harry I promise."  
"No!"  
  
Niall jumped.  
  
"I... I said this same thing to Louis after we had a fight and-"  
"Great." Niall growled. "You're still fuckin thinking about him."  
"No!" Harry shook his head. "Niall-"  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
Niall opened the door and slammed it as he walked out of it.  
  
Harry walked over to the door and rested his forehead against it.  
  
"I told him I'd come back and then I got on a plane and left for six months." Harry said quietly. He swallowed around a lump forming in his throat. "I'm over him Niall. I promise I am. None of that matters anymore. He doesn't matter. Please... Dont leave me. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

When Niall isn't back an hour later, Harry calls him. But it turns out Niall left his phone here.  
  
Okay. No big deal.  
  
Niall's a grown man, he's probably fine.  
  
Another hour later and its beginning to get dark outside. Niall still isn't back.  
  
Harry decides he wants to go and look for him.  
  
He understands why Niall freaked out so much about Louis but he has to know that Harry loves him and only him. Louis was an ex-boyfriend and yeah, still a friend. Thats all he'll ever be now. Harry doesn't want Louis anymore and Louis doesn't want him. How can he make Niall see that?  
  
Before he walks out the door to go look for Niall, he grabs his laptop (his own laptop because he bought it himself. Why did Niall say all that stuff about him not paying for anything? He's tried to help with rent but Niall would tell him no. Other than that then, he's bought food and clothes and things for the apartment).  
  
He opens his Facebook and clicks on Liam.  
  
 **'Hey Li. Sorry to tell you this last minute but dinner's been canceled.'**  
  
He was about to close the laptop but a message pops up.  
  
 **'Why?'** Liam asks. **'Lou and I already cooked up some food and put it away. We got you a bottle of wine too.'**  
  
 **'Thanks but I'm sorry. You and him can eat it if you want. Niall doesn't want to have this dinner.'**  
  
 **'Niall doesn't? Why?'**  
  
Harry sighs. He probably shouldn't have said that.  
  
 **'Does he not like me?'** Liam continues. **'He did give me a couple of dirty looks when we met.'**  
  
Harry knows how Liam gets when someone doesn't like him or is mean to him. He'll wear himself out trying to figure out why they dont. And if they specifically say what they dont like about him, he'll try and change it. He and Louis did their best to get Liam to not care what anyone says and for the most part it worked. Louis even got Liam to take up boxing just in case. He went with him the first three times and quit. Sometimes when Liam is having a bad day and if on that bad day someone says they dont like him, he'd revert back to his old self.  
  
Normally he'd try and cheer Liam up but right now he needs to find Niall and make sure he's okay.  
  
 **'No, its not you Liam, I promise.'** He sends. **'It was me. I made him upset and I dont want him to take it out on you.'**  
  
 **'What did you do?'**  
  
He's also a bit more talkative when he's upset. Its because he tries to focus on something else to get his mind off what made him upset.  
  
 **'Its nothing I cant fix but for now the dinner is canceled.'** He hits send. **'I can tell you're upset Liam. I'm so sorry I cant help you right now but go talk to Louis. I have to go. We'll talk soon okay?'**  
  
 **'Okay. Bye Harry.'**  
  
Harry set the laptop aside and grabbed his phone. He stepped outside and found it was raining. Niall left with a thin jacket. If he's still out there wandering around he'll catch cold. Harry doesn't know how long its been raining but either way, it'll take some time to find Niall when he has no idea where he could be and by then Niall could be out long enough for himself to get sick.  
  
Harry went to the park a couple of streets over from their apartment but Niall wasn't there. The next place he checked was the coffee shop across the street from the park but Niall wasn't there either. There was a golf course Niall liked to go to maybe like three miles away but Harry didn't think to get in the car when he left. He has the car keys right now in his pocket. He thinks about turning around and going back to get the car but what if Niall is somewhere around here and he leaves? What if he gets in a car with someone? Harry'll never be able to catch up with him. He stops for a moment and calls up the golf course but there's no answer. It must be closed today. Good. Niall cant be there then. Harry continues to walk around.  
  
An hour later of walking, he finally thinks to call Niall's best friend Zayn.  
  
"Hello?" Zayn answers.  
"Hey Zayn. Its Harry."  
"Hey, vas happening man? Did you and Niall make up yet?"

  
Harry's heart thuds. If he's asking that then that means Niall isn't there. Harry takes a deep breath.  
  
"No."  
"I'm sorry. Are you-"  
"He stormed out of the house and I cant find him."  
"What do you mean you cant find him?"  
"He... He freaked out and then just left. I tried to stop him but he just..." Harry's throat closed up. He choked on a sob. "I dont want to be with Louis, Zayn. I dont! I love Niall."  
"I know you do beb." Zayn said, tone soothing. "I know."  
"Why doesn't Niall believe me? Why does he think I want to get back together with Louis? What did I ever to to make him think that I dont love love him?" Harry cried.  
"Its not you Harry. Niall... Niall's got some major trust issues. Dont be upset about it okay? Its not you. His parents and his brother kind of fucked him up. It didn't help that the friends he made were assholes too. He thinks... He thinks its him. He thinks that since his family and old friends didn't love him that he doesn't deserve it."  
"Thats not true at all. Niall deserves everything in the world. I love him. So so much. I'd do anything for him Zayn, I would. He means everything to me."  
"I know. I feel the same." Zayn sighs. "It took him a while to completely trust me even. I... What can I do to help? I can call him real quick if-"  
"I already tried. He left his phone at home."  
"Fuck." Zayn sighed heavily.  
"Do you...do you have any idea where he could be at all? I've went to a few places he's taken me to but he wasn't there."  
"There's this hole in the wall pub he likes to go to when -"  
"No. I already went there."  
"Oh. Uhm... Did you go to golf -"  
"They're closed today."  
"There's an old park that has a single footie goal. Niall goes there and kicks around when he's stressed. Did you check there?"  
"Oh uh... Wait. I think I passed by that park. No one was there."  
"Oh. Well sorry, no. But hey, I'll call up his other friends and ask if they've seen him."  
"Okay."  
"I'll call you back when - "  
"Niall?" Harry said suddenly.  
  
He was looking out the window and saw a blur of a blond running in the direction of their home.  
  
"Niall!"  
"Did you -" Zayn started but Harry hung up.  
  
He ran outside from the little shop he ducked in. Thankfully its stopped raining but its still nippy. He ran after the blond. Luckily the traffic light turned green to the blond had to stop and wait. Harry caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Niall!"  
  
The blond turned.  
  
"Oh." Harry stepped back.  
"Sorry mate." The blond shrugged.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I just... Sorry. I'll let you go."  
"Bye." The blond waved and started to run again.  
  
Harry sighed. How could he possibly find Niall when he doesn't have even a clue of where he could be? Its almost 9 now. Where is he? He cant even call because he has Niall's phone. Harry started walking again but with no destination in mind.  
  
Ten minutes later his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He answered solemnly.  
"Hey Harry." Zayn said. "I called a few friends and one of them said he's seen Niall."  
Harry perked up. "Really?! Where is he?!"  
"He told me Niall was crying but wouldn't tell him why. After he got Niall to stop crying they played a few games and ate and then he got a text from..our friend, not Niall. Ya know, since you have his phone. Our friend got a text from one of his friends and...fuck."  
"What?"  
"This friend... His friend I mean is uh... Louis. Your Louis."  
"What?" Harry shook his head. "How do you know its... that is my ex-boyfriend Louis?"  
"Because Niall asked him if this friend was dating someone named Liam. He thought... He thought Niall knew them so they both went over and... there might have been an argument."  
"What!?"  
"He said Niall yelled at Louis and Liam and - fuck Harry. If you know where they live you have to get over there right away. They're still there. I dont know what you're friends are like and if they hurt Niall I swear to -"  
"They're not like that! I promise. They wouldn't hurt a fly. I'll - fuck. I'll message Liam and get there as soon as I can."  
"Okay. Tell me when you've found him."  
"I will. Bye Zayn."  
"Alright."  
  
Harry hung up and got on the internet on his phone and went into Facebook. It seems Liam already messaged him.  
  
 **'Harry your boyfriend is here.'**  
  
 **'How did he find out where we live?'**  
  
 **'Wait never mind.'**  
  
 **'Okay now he's yelling at Louis about you.'**  
  
 **'He just shoved Louis!'**  
  
 **'Harry you need to get here NOW!'**  
  
Liam must have figured out that he didn't know his address and sent him his number. He dialed it immediately.  
  
"Hello?" Liam answered.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak but he didn't hear any yelling in the background. Are they outside? He remembers the one time he did see Louis fight someone. Louis told that person to come outside. Fuck.  
  
"Its me Liam."  
  
Liam told Harry his address and Harry looked up at the street signs. Okay. They dont live too far from here. About a five minute walk.  
  
Harry stopped in front of a house and saw a couple cars parked out front. He recognized one as Louis. He walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
The door opened and Liam stood before him.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry asked.  
  
Liam opened the door and pointed to the right.  
  
Harry walked in and saw Niall sitting on the sofa, Louis next to him watching tv as if nothing had went on.  
  
"Heya Harold!" Louis chirped. "Fancy seeing you here."  
"Niall?" Harry ignored Louis. He crouched in front of Niall and pulled his hands off his face. "Baby? I'm here Niall. Niall I-"  
  
Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." He said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry. Please forgive me."  
"You have nothing to apologize for baby." Harry wrapped his hands around Niall's waist and buried his face in his stomach. "I shouldn't have invited them over without talking to you."  
Niall shook his head. "No. I let my insecurities get the best of me. I'm so sorry pet. I was so rude to you. I didn't even try to listen to anything you were saying. I-"  
"Niall," Harry pulled back. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Let me talk." Harry said.   
  
Niall gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.  
  
"Niall I love you and there is no one in the world that I want. No one I would ever want. I want you Niall. I need you. Forever. I... I really was going to propose to you that day at the airport but you..." Harry shakes his head. "I still want to marry you Niall. You deserve all the love in the world and maybe thats impossible but I'll love you with every ounce of my being. I want - I _need_ to give you everything Niall. Zayn told me about your family and I'm not like that Niall. I love you with all my heart and soul and I mean it. Please Niall. Let me love you. Please let me in. I love you so fuckin much Niall, _please_. Dont let your head get in the way. I'll help you move past it. We belong together Niall. I dont want anyone else. I love you."  
  
Niall had tears streaming down his face. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a whimper. He put a hand to his mouth.  
  
Harry pulled it back.  
  
"I love you Niall." Harry said. "I'm yours."  
Niall nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I'm yours too. I love you Harry. I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
They hugged for a few moments. They pulled back and looked into each others eyes smiling.  
  
 _ **"KISS HIM YOU FOOL!"**_ Louis shouted.  
  
Harry and Niall laughed and then locked their lips together.

 

  
And hopefully they stay that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That twist at the end - WOW! Right? Lol. Wasnt the plan AT ALL but eh. I hope you liked it anyway. Thanks so much for the comments on the first story and this one. The few that I get tells me I might not suck as hard as I think with writing. Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue to Wrong Address


End file.
